I LOVE YOU AS A MAN
by shipper218
Summary: chanyeol mencintai baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh walaupun umur baekhyun lebih tua darinya 9 tahun, bad summary


tittle:I LOVE YOU AS A MAN

Author: Hyoin Shi

Rate : T

Main Cast :chanbaek

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast: Kai

Kim kyungsoo(aku ganti marganya)

Kim joon myun aka suho

Wu yi fan aka kris

Kim jong in aka kai

Genre: Gs

Summary: chanyeol mencintai baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh walaupun umur baekhyun lebih tua darinya 9 tahun:D

Yoyo saya nongol egen dengan cerita yang berbeda, pasti kagak kenal saya ye? Ahh lupakan -_-

Btw Ini cerita alurnya cepat,secepat kecepatan cahaya,jadi yang mungkin kurang ngerti,ngertiin aja oke..

Diperingatkan sekali lagi,typo bertebaran dimana-mana harap maklum,ceritanya pasaran sih :D. Oke langsung saja deh

Happy reading :D

Chekidot :D

"baekhyun-ah..baekhyuunn-aahh"teriak seorang namja kecil kira-kira beremur delapan tahunan yaitu park chanyeol didepan rumah yang dimaksud baekhyun,tidak lama seorang gadis cantik keluar dari rumah itu,terlihat yeoja manis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaiannya.

"baekhyun-ah lama sekali,aku sudah dari tadi menunggumu"kata chanyeol saat baekhyun telah berdiri dihadapannya

Tak

"anak nakal,panggil aku nuna"baekhyun menjitak kepala chanyeol yang jauh lebih pendek darinya,chanyeol hanya sebatas dada baekhyun.

"appooo..shiroyo"jawab chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya,

"aish anak ini,kajja,apa kau sudah memberitahu eommamu?"tanya baekhyun

"tidak perlu,aku ka bukan anak kecil lagi,ayo jalan"chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

"tidak bisa,kasih tau dulu eomma mu dulu,nanti dia mencarimu"kali ini baekhyun yang menyeret chanyeol kerumah untuk meminta ijin dari eomma chanyeol,letak rumah chanyeol adalah disebelah rumah baekhyun.

"ajummaaa"panggil baekhyun saat sampai didapur rumahnya keluarga park,nyonya park menoleh dan terenyum

"oh baekhyun,ada apa?"tanya nyonya park lembut

"ajuma,aku sudah berjanji akan mengajak chanyeol berbelanja hari ini,karena kemarin dia sudah mendapat nilai ulangan bagus"

"ohh,baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya"ucap nyonya park kemudian,baekhyun mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat

"chanyeol jangan nakal ya"triak nyonya park,chanyeol mendengarnya lalu mendengus kesal

"eomma aku sudah besaaar,tidak harus bilang seperti itu"umpat chanyeol,baekhyun yang berada disampinya terkekeh geli.

GREB

Baekhyun tersentak saat tangan kecil itu mengenggam hangat tangannya,baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan melihat chanyeol tersenyum lebar,dia juga iikut tersenyum kemudian.

"chanyeol! Mau nuna belikan apa emm?"tanya baekhyun ditengah perjalanan mereka

"emmm...eeemmm apa ya..eemmm"chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras,baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah chanyeol saat ini, baekhyun telah menganggap chanyeol sebagai adiknya sendiri,namun chanyeol tidak menyutujuinya,bahkan dia tidak pernah memangil nama baekhyun ditambah dengan sebutan nuna.

"baekhyun-ah ayo kita kesana"chanyeol menunjuk kafe yang berada diseberang jalan,baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya

"kau ingin kesana?"baekhyun memastikan,chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TING

Bunyi lonceng saat pintu kafeitu terbuka,baekhyun memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela kaca, baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol duduk dikursi didepannya,namun chanyeol tidak mau,chanyeol lebih memilih duduk disamping baekhyun,baekhyun tidak dapat menolak.

"mau pesan apa nona?"tanya pelayang berkulit putih susu itu

"emm aku capucino saja ya,chanyeol?"baekhyun bertanya kechanyeol

"tolong secangkir kopi pahit diberi sedikit gula'Jawab chanyeol berwibawa, baekhyun dan pelayan itu tersentak

"chanyeol yakin mau yang itu?"tanya baekhyun

"tentu,itu minuman para lelaki,yeoja mana ngerti"jawab chanyeol mantap,baekhyun memandang resah kearah pelayan itu,

"baiklah adik kecil,pesanannya akan saya antar sebentar lagi"kata pelayang berkulit putih susu itu dengan dibarengi senyuman manisnya

"heiii hyuung,jangan pakek sebutan anak kecil segala,aku itu sudah dewasa tau,tidak liat aku sedang bersama yeojachinguku"kata chanyeol mantap.

Teng

Pelayan itu cengo ditempat

"tidak apa-apa,jangan didengarkan,adik saya memang begitu,suka bercanda"baekhyun menjelaskan,dan pelayan itu menganguk mengerti lalu beranjak pergi untuk membuat pesanan mereka berdua.

"yaak,baekhyun-ah aku bukan adikmu,aku namjachingumu"kata chanyeol marah

"chanyeol jangan begitu,kan nuna sudah pernah jelaskan,kita tidak bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih,chanyeol masih kecil"jelas baekhyun

"kenapa tidak bisa? Tinggal menunggu beberapa tahun lagi aku akan jauh lebih tinggi darimu"jawab chanyeol yakin

HUFT

Baekhyun membuang nafar kasar dan memilih untuk diam,pertengkaran seperti ini udah sering terjadi saat menyangkut dengan masalah seperti ini.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian nampak seseorang datang kearah chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"ini silahkan"seorang pelayan yeoja datang membawa pesanan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"terima kasih,lho? Namja yang tadi mana?"tanya baekhyun saat menyadari bukan namja tadi yang mengantar pesanan mereka

"eoh? suho oppa? Dia sedang keluar karena susu creamnya sudah habis jadi sedang membeli yang baru,silahkan adik kecil"yeoja itu menaruh pesanan chanyeol,chanyeol memandang kesal yeoja itu saat menyebutnya adik kecil

"adik kecil wajahnya kok cemberut? Padahal tampan looo"yeoja itu mengoda chanyeol

"bagaimana nuna menyebutku adik kecil,aku sudah besar"kata chanyeol,yeoja itu tersenyum

"iya nuna tau kok,ini nunanya ya,mirip"

"Bukan dia yeojachiguku"jawab chanyeol mantap,yeoja itu terlihat memandang aneh kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"baiklah silahkan menikmati"yeoja itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"chanyeol yaaa,jangan selalu berkata seperti itu orang-orang akan bingung nanti"kata baekhyun

"berkata apa?"

"jangan selalu menyebutku sebagai yeojachingumu,kan aku ini nunamu"

"kan itu memang benar,mereka harus tau itu,siapa bilang kau nuna ku?"

"chanyeoolll.. huft baiklah chanyeol tidak boleh kasih tahu orang lain cukup chanyeol dan nuna saja yang tau,bagaimana?"

"tidak,semua orang harus tau"chanyeol menyerup hati-hati kopinya,baekhyun menyerah untuk merayu chanyeol.

**Dreeettt drreeeet**

Handphone baekhyun bergetar

"yobseyo"sapa baekhyun

"eh? Ne,aku sekarang lagi di caffee shop oppa,iya enggak kok datang aja,iya,di alamat xxx xxxx,iyaa" chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar percakapan baekhyun dihandphonenya

"siapa itu?"tanya chanyeol penasaran saat baekhyun telah selesai bebrbicara dengan handphonenya.

"nanti chanyeol juga akan tau"jawab baekhyun,chanyeol mendengus kesal.

15 menit kemudian

Ting

Lonceng itu kembali berbunyi saat seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan memasuki tempat itu,baekhyun menoleh dan melambai-lambai mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat,namja itu menghampirinya.

"sudah lama?"apa namja itu,baekhyun mengeleng lemah dan tersenyum manis

"oppa mau pesan?"tanya baekhyun

"tidak,tidak usah aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja kok"jawab namja itu

"eoh oppa kenalkan ini chanyeol,chanyeol ini Kai"baekhyun menyuruh mereka berkenalan.

"ini siapa baekhyun-ah?"tanya kai

"ini chanyeol dia tetanggaku"jawab baekhyun juga tersenyun,namun chanyeol tak ikutan tersenyum,dia hanya memandang datar kearah kai.

"jadiiii,rencananya kemana?"tanya kai

"eoh? kami berdua rencananya mau jalan-jalan hari ini"jawab baekhyun

"kalau begitu aku temani ya"kata kai

"tidak kami hanya akan jalan-jalan berdua saja''jawab chanyeol

"hyung tidak boleh ikut?"tanya kai

"tidak"jawab chanyeol kai memandang baekhyun.

'heheh,mian oppa,lain kali saja ya"kata baekhyun kikuk.

"tidak masalah,sudah bertemu denganmu saja sudah cukup"jawab kai.,baekhyun terenyum manis.

"ayoo"chanyeol berdiri

"sudah mau pergi?"tanya kai,chanyeol mengangguk

"cepatnya"chanyeol tak mengubris perkataan kai,dia mendorong baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana.

"sudah ya oppa,maaf kami duluan anyeong"

"sudah ayo cepatt"chanyeol mendorong tubuh baekhyun,setelah selesai membayar pesanan,chanyeol dan baekhyun pergi dari sana.

"kenapa dengan wajahmu chanyeol? Kok kusam banget"kata baekhyun saat mereka ditengah mengelengkan kepalanya lemah

"lalu sekarang kita akan kemana?''tanya baekhyun kembali

"tidak bisakah kita pergi ketempat yang hanya ada kita berdua"jawab chanyeol

"aigooo,nuna tidak tau itu bisa ada dimana?"jawab baekhyun

**SRET**

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan menyeretnya membawa pergi

"kita akan kemana?"tanya baekhyun,chanyeol tak menjawab.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dia terus menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

"lihat lah"kata chanyeol saat mereka telah tiba ditempat tujuan chanyeol

"WAAAAH...indaaah"triak baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar

"bagaimana kau tau tempat seperti ini?"tanya baekhyun dengan pandangan fokus keobjek didepannya

"hanya aku yang tau tempat seperti ini"

"masak iya?"

"kau meremehkan ku?"tanya chanyeol garang

"heheh tidak kok"

Sekarang mereka berada bukit kecil yang dekat dengan pinggiran kota,terlihat laut yang bersinar,karena pantulan cahaya matahari.

"sini duduk"chanyeol menarik baekhyun untuk duduk didekatnya.

Mereka berdua menikmati suasana dari sana. Terlebih baekhyun. Namun chanyeol lebih memilih memandang wajah bahagia yang dipancarkan baekhyun.

.

Saat matahari telah terbenam mereka memutuskan pulang.

Chanyeol langsung masuk kamar setibanya dirumah,ia merebahkan tubuhnya kasar, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah yang merekah bahagia,dia senang walau singkat baginya,tapi berjalan-jalan dengan seseorang yang disayanginya terasa sangat berharga,dan tak lama kemudian dia terlelap dalam tidur karena kelelahan.

.

SKIP TIME

#keesokan harinya

"lalala" chanyeol bersenandung riang dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah menuju rumahnya.

"ummaaaa aku pulang"sapa chanyeol saat tiba dirumahnya.

"iya,selamat datang"sambut eomma chanyeol.

"senang sekali kali kelihatannya,ada apa ini?"tanya nyonya park

"memangnya tidak boleh ya? hhehheheheheheh"

"aish anak nakal"

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suara derap langkah chanyeol, saat berlari menaiki tangga.

"chanyeol, setelah siap ganti baju antarkan makan siang kerumah baekhyun nunna ya, ibu dan ayahnya lagi tidak ada dirumah, jadi antarkan makan siang untuknya yaaa"triak nyonya park dari bawah

"iya maaaa,,"saut chanyeol

**Tap**

**Tap**

Tak lama wajah berseri chanyeol telah dapat dilihat nyonya park

"ini antarkan"nyonya park memberi rantang pada chanyeol, chanyeol menerima dengan wajah yang merekah.

"siap bossss"chanyeol langsung berlari

"yaampun anak itu"-batin nyonya park.

.

Chanyeol langsung membawa rantang dengan wajah yang sangat bersinar menuju rumah pujaan hatinya siapa lagi kalau bukan byun baekhyun, dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat, setibanya didepan rumah baekhyun, chanyeol berhenti sejenak, menaruh rantang dilantai dan merapikan pakaiannya,lalu mengambil lagi rantang itu lalu dia meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya,setelah terbuka pintu itu dia langsung masuk,bukan hal yang aneh kalau chanyeol langsung masuk rumah baekhyun tanpa permisi dulu,mereka sudah terbiasa akan hal seperti itu.

Chanyeol telah memasuki rumah baekhyun dan langsung menuju dapur untuk menaruh titipan ummanya kebaekhyun,setelah menaruhnya,chanyeol menuju kekamar baekhyun dilantai atas,chanyeol yakin baekhyun pasti dikamar.

"aku akan mengagetkannya hihihihii"-batin chanyeol

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan-lahan agar suara derapan kakinya tidak terdengar.

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar baekhyun telah berhasil chanyeol buka dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara,dia mengintip sedikit aktifitas baekhyun didalam lalu baru dia melancarkan aksinya,yaitu mengagetkannya itulah rencana park chanyeol

DEG!

Matanya melotot sempurna seakan ingin keluar dari sarangnya,jantung berdetak cepat ,waktu terasa berhenti disaat itu juga,terasa tidak ada sinar untuk melihat sekitar,dia telah terkaget sempurna, tidak itu bukan baekhyun yang kaget melainkan chanyeol,apa yang terjadi?

Bukan kah chanyeol yang ingin mengagetkan baekhyun mengapa chanyeol sendiri yang kaget?

Mengapa tidak? Saat chanyeol chanyeol telah berhasil melihat isi ruangan itu,dia disuguhi pemandangan yang tak disangkanya.

Dimana baekhyun sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja lain didepan matanya, chanyeol merasa sesak dibagian dadanya, bagaimana perasaan seorang yang masih polos disakiti,bayangkan?,dia sungguh-sungguh dalam perasaanya,maka sungguhlah kesakitan yang dia terima saat ini,dia baru kali merasakan sakit yang begitu menyakitkan dan menyeksakan dalam dia tidak percaya yang dia lihat sekarang,Chanyeol sungguh tak dapat melihat adegan seperti itu lebih lama, chanyeol memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga.

**KRING**

Suara pecahnya vas bunga yang tak sengaja disenggol chanyeol menyadarkan baekhyun dalam aktivitasnya saat ini,dia langsung melihat kearah suara itu.#gaya senetron2 gitu dah :D

"chanyeoool" baekhyun dapat melihat punggung chanyeol yang telah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, baekhyun merasa khawatir berlari mengejar namun bayangan chanyeol telah lenyap.

"wae?"tanya namja yang bersama baekhyun

"ani oppa.."jawab baekhyun namun matanya masih tak lepas berusaha melihat keberadaan chanyeol.

**Grep**

Pergelangan tangan baekhyun tertahan saat dia melangkahkan kakinya

"ada apa?"tanya namja itu lagi

"ani..anii kai oppa"jawab baekhyun lemah,dia merasa khawatir dengan chanyeol

"apa dia melihatnya ya?"-batin baekhyun

.

**BLAM**

Nyonya park terkejut saat mendapati anaknya membanting kasar pintu kamarnya.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?"-batin nyonya park

"chanyeol...Gwenchana? sayaaaang?'' nyonya park memangil-manggil chanyeol dari luar kamar anaknya, namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari chanyeol didalam, membuat hati yeoja paruh baya itu resah.

"ajumaaaaa"panggil baekhyun ,nyonya park menoleh

"eoh baekhyun, ada apa?"tanya nyonya park

"emm chanyeol mana?"

"dia ada dikamarnya,ada apa dengannya?"tanya

"eoh? memangnya kenapa ajuma?'tanya baekhyun balik

"dia tidak ingin menemui ajuma setelah pulang tadi,dia mengurung diri dikamarnya"

"benarkah ajuma?"raut wajah baekhyun nampak sangat khawatir saat ini

"iya"

"aku akan melihatnya"baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kamar chanyeol

.

.

"chanyeol,ini nuna"baekhyun memanggil chanyeol didiepan kamar chanyeol

**TOK**

**TOK**

Baekhyun mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar chanyeol namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa chanyeol akan membuka pintunya

"chanyeolie ini nuna,buka pintu! Nuna minta maaf ya...chanyeollll"

Begitu lama baekhyun memanggil chanyeol tapi tak ada jawabannya,baekhyun tau bahwa chanyeol sedang marah dengannya, dan akhirnya dia menyerah.

.

.

.

#keesokan paginya

Chanyeol menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan lemah lesu,wajahnya ditekuk cemberut.

"chanyyeollll''

suara teriakan yeoja itu membuat chanyeol menoleh namun dengan segera dia membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"ayo makan bersama"ajak baekhyun sebagai yeoja tersebut

'aku berangkat"kata chanyeol lemas

"loh? Kok cepat sekali,sarapan dulu chanyeol"kata nyonya park

"aku makan disekolah saja ma"jawab chanyeol cuek

**GREP**

"chanyeol, masih marah dengan nuna ya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun,chanyeol melepas paksa tangannya yang tengah digenggam baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi

"chanyeol"lirih baekhyun

"sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?"tanya nyonya park pada baekhyun seraya menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun memandang kepergian chanyeol

Chanyeol terus menghindari baekhyun,membuat baekhyun semakin dipenuhi rasa bersalah, beakhyun tau alasan mengapa chanyeol marah padanya, dia semakin merasa bersalah telah menyakiti perasaan chanyeol. Baekhyun tau bahwa chanyeol menyukainya,tapi dia selalu menjelaskan pada chanyeol bahwa mereka tak dapat menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih namun chanyeol terus pada pendiriannya,baekhyun kahwatir dengan kejadian kemarin akan membuat hati chanyeol terluka,padahal dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya,Baekhyun terus berusaha meminta maaf pada chanyeol bahkan sekarang dia tengah menunggu chanyeol pulang sekolah.

''chanyeolllll..."panggil baekhyun saat chanyeol telah keluar gerbang sekolahnya,chanyeol tau siapa yang memanggilnya namun dia pura-pura tidak dengar.

"chanyeooool"baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol

"ciee cieee chanyeol dijemput nunanya,manjanya..."seorang namja berseragam sama dengan chanyeol mengejek chanyeol,sebut saja teman sekolahnya, chanyeol merasa panas dengan ejekan itu dan berusaha menghindari baekhyun,namun baekhyun tidak mau kalah dia terus berusaha.

"chanyeol,ayo kita pulang bersama,nuna sudah dari tadi menunggumu"kata baekhyun

"berhenti mengikutiku"kata chanyeol tegas membuat baekhyun tersentak

"chanyeol"lirih baekhyun, chanyeol telah berjalan mendahuluinya

"chanyeol" baekhyun terus mengikuti chanyeol

"berhenti mengikutiku!"bentak chanyeol

"kenapa denganmu?"tanya baekhyun, saat ini mereka telah berada didepan rumah chanyeol.

"nuna minta maaf soal kemarin,nuna tidak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih"

"Lupakan!, untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku,aku hanya seorang anak kecil bagimu,perasaanku tidak ada harganya dihadapanmu,lupakan semuanya!" triak chanyeol penuh amarah,

**TES  
TES**

Air mata baekhyun menetes saat mendengar perkataan chanyeol, baginya ini adalah hal pertama kali dia mendengar chanyeol membentaknya, tidak pernah sekalipun chanyeol berkata kasar padanya.

Ditambah dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan chanyeol,terasa sakit dihati baekhyun,dia merasa telah menjadi manusia yang jahat, tidak tau bagaimana menghargai perasaan orang lain, baekhyun merasa bersalah telah melukai perasaan chanyeol, baekhyun sadar bahwa chanyeol ternyata sunguh-sunguh dengan perasaannya.

"mianheee"baekhyun terisak dan ingin meraih chanyeol

**Bug**

Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan baekhyun yang hendak meraih tangannya

"sudahlah Lupakan saja,aku tidak berguna bagimu,lanjutkan saja apa mau,aku bukan siapa-siapan,dan tidak punya hak apapun,tidak usah pedulikan aku."chanyeol berbalik dan beranjak pergi dan memasuki rumahnya

**BLAM**

Pintu itu dibanting kasar olehnya,dan dikunci dari dalam,baekhyun hanya mematung ditempat sambil terisak, dia merasa ada yang sakit dan sesak bagian dadanya.

"mianheee chanyeol..nuna tidak bermaksud begitu"baekhyun terus berkata seperti itu.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tess**

Kali ini bukan Cuma air mata baekhyun yang jatuh namun langit juga telah meneteskan air hujan.

"chanyeol sudah pulang?"tanya nyonya park, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eommanya chanyeol berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya,nyonya park dapat melihat sekilas butiran air mata chanyeol dari sudut matanya

"ada apa dengan anak itu akhir-akhir ini?'-batin nyonya park, merasa ada yang tidak beres diluar nyonya park menyibak gorden pintu depan dan mendapati baekhyun masih berdiri terisak dibawah guyuran hujan

"baekhyuuuun"nyonya park terkejut melihat keberadaan baekhyun disana, dia segera mencari payung dan berlari menjemput baekhyun disana.

"baekhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan?kau akan sakit,ayo cepat masuk"nyonya park membantu baekhyun berdiri dan membawa masuk kerumahnya.

.

.

"ada apa dengan kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini?,chanyeol dan dirimu bertingkah aneh-aneh saja? Kalian bertengkar lagi,aigoo kalian ini"nyonya park membantu mengeringi rambut baekhyun setelah dia menganti pakaian basahnya dengan baju bersih yang diberikan nyonya park.

"mianhe ajuma,aku membuat chanyeol bersedih"kata baekhyun

"ada apa sebenarnya?"nyonya park duduk dihadapan baekhyun,baekhyun menunduk dalam

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya ajuma,ini aishh aku tidak tahu ajuma,hiks hiksss hiksss"baekhyun tiba-tiba terisak

"uljima baekhyun-ah,ajuma tau masalahnya"nyonya park menghapus air mata baekhyun lembut,baekhyun menatap sendu yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"ajuma tau?"tanya baekhyun

"mana mungkin seorang ibu tidak tau masalah yang dialami anaknya..."jelas nyonya park,baekhyun terdiam.

"ajumaaa"lirih lemah baekhyun

"sudah baekhyun-ah,chanyeol masih terlalu kecil,kamu tidak usah terlalu membebani pikiran dengan hal seperti ini"

"tapi ajuma,dia serius"

**HUFT...**Nyonya park membuang nafas kasar

"lalu bagaimana?"tanya nyonya park

"aku juga bingung,aku kasihan dengannya"jawab baekhyun penuh penyeselan.

"sudahlah,malam ini tidur disini saja,besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah"kata nyonya park lembut.

.

Matahari telah mulai menyinari bumi,dan pagi ini chanyeol telah bangun dengan sendirinya tanpa dibangunkan oleh ummanya,baru kali ini chanyeol bangun sangat pagi,dan berkemas dengan cepat,setelah itu turun mememui ibunya dibawah.

"ummaaa"panggil chanyeol menghampiri ibunya didapur,nyonya park menoleh kebelakang

"chanyeol? Tumben bangun awal,ada apa? Ada tugas dari sekolah ya?"

"emm tidak,aku ingin bicara dengan umma,ini serius umma"

"ada apa?"nyonya park mengerutkan alisnya,saat melihat raut wajah chanyeol kelihatan sangat serius.

"duduklah"nyonya park mentitah chanyeol untuk duduk

"ada apa eum?''tanya nyonya park

"umma aku sudah menelpon appa tadi malam"kata chanyeol,nyonya park kembali mengerutkan alisnya

"aku ingin pergi keAmerika menemui appa,aku ingin bersekolah disana saja"

"apa yang kau katakan chanyeol?"

"aku sudah memikirkannya umma"  
"kenapa? Apa masalahmu?,kurang apa sayang?umma bisa menyekolahkanmu disini,kau mau sekolah yang lebih bagus dari sekolahmu sekarang,umma juga bisa"  
"tidak umma bukan itu,akuuuu...kumohon umma,aku ingin pergi"

"chanyeol-aaaahh,bagaimana kau mau meninggalkan ummamu disini?"

"appa akan sampai nanti malam kesini,aku juga sudah mengemaskan barangku"

"apa? Hiksss,kau selalu begitu,chanyeoliiee"nyonya park tiba-tiba menangis

"mianhe ummaa,aku,aku hikss hikss mianheee sungguh aku harap umma mengerti,ummaa"chanyeol memeluk erat ibunya yang terisak,

Umma dan appa chanyeol telah lama bercerai dan appanya tingal diAmerika

"chanyeol-ah"nyonya park tak habis pikir, namun dia tak dapat menghentikan chanyeol, karena dia sudah berjanji pada appanya jika suatu saat chanyeol ingin tinggal bersama appanya dia tidak boleh melarangnya,dan dia juga tau apa alasan chanyeol pergi,chanyeol adalah anak yang keras kepala,apapun keinginannya jika tidak dipenuhi,maka dia akan melakukannya sendiri.

"aku akan kesekolah dan memberitahu pada guruku,umma saranghaeyo,jeongmal,uljimayo eoh?'chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"aku pergi umma"chanyeol berangkat kesekolah dan meninggalkan ibunya yang masih terisak kecil,tak lama baekhyun turun

"ajuma?"baekhyun bingung saat mendapati nyonya park terisak,namun,nyonya park dengan segera menghapus kasar jejak air matanya

"ada apa ajuma,ajuma gwenchana?"baekhyun merasa khawatir

"tentu baekhyun-ah,ayo kita sarapan"nyonya park mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk sarapan

"ajuma? Mana chanyeol,dia belum bangun?"tanya baekhyun saat dia tidak melihat keberadaan chanyeol

"itu~! Dia udah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali"  
"mwo? Tumben,biasanya dia telat bangun"

"hehhe,iya ayo cepat makan sarapanmu,kau juga harus berangkat kesekolah"kata nyonya park sambil ketawa kecil  
"baik"

"baekhyun-ah"

"nde"

"orangtuamu kapan balik?"

"entahlah,katanya nenek mulai sakit jadi umma tidak bisa pulang dulu,appa juga tidak mungkin pulang tanpa umma"jelas baekhyun,orang tua baekhyun pulang kekampung halaman ummanya untuk menjenguk helmoninya,siapa sangka helmoninya ternyata tengah sakit.

"selama itu,kau tinggal disini saja ya?"

"emm,,baiklah"

.

(skip time)

"eoh? anak itukan? Chanyeoooll.."seorang namja melambai-lambai kearah chanyeol,chanyeol megerutkan alisnya

"siapa itu?"karena jaraknya cukup jauh chanyeol tak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena orang itu pun didalam mobilnya,namun dengan segera namja itu mendekati chanyeol

**Deg**

"orang ini kan?"-batin chanyeol

"chanyeol,ehehhe sudah pulang sekolah ya?"tanya namja itu

"menurut hyung?"jawab chayeol cuek.

"hahha,ayo pulang bareng hyung,tadi kebetulan hyung lewat sini,dan melihatmu,ayoo"ajak namja itu

"sudahlah kai hyung,aku tidak ingin pulang denganmu,jangan ganggu aku"chanyeol berjlan cepat meninggalkan kai mematung disana

"anak itu anehhh,dia terlihat tidak menyukaiku,memangnya apa yang salah dari diriku"kata kai sambil melihat seluruh penampilannya dikaca mobilnya,mungkin menurutnya chanyeol menghindarinya karena terlihat aneh,jadi dia harus memperbaikinnya tapi kai tidak melihat yang aneh dari dirinya

"aku tampan kok heheh"kata kai kemudian

.

.

"aku pulang"sapa chanyeol saat telah tiba dirumah

"chanyeol? Telat pulang hari ini?''tanya baekhyun,chanyeol hanya melirik sebentar tanpa menjawab.

"umma ku mana?"tanya chanyeol kemudian

"ummamu katanya keluar sebentar,chanyeol sini"baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol untuk mendekatinya yang sedang makan ice cream didepan televisi,namun chanyeol tak menghiraukannya,lalu baekhyun lari kearah chanyeol,membuat chanyeol heran dan mematung ditempat

"ada apa dengannya?"-batin chanyeol

**GREB**

Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol

"gothchhaaaaa,aku dapatkan,ayo,kau tidak kan bisa menghindariku lagi,ayo sini"baekhyun menyeret paksa chanyeol

"heeeiii...lepaskan aku,yaaakkkk"chanyeol meronta-ronta saat baekhyun menyeretnya paksa

"tidak akan,sini makan ice cream dulu"

**Bug**

Baekhyun mendorong chanyeol disofa,chanyeol lalu bangun lagi

**Sreet**

Baekhyun menarik chanyeol lagi dan menjepit kali chanyeol dengan kakinya

"mau kemana kau ahh? Sekarang ayo kita makan ice cream,ini cocok,cuacanya sedang panas"

"aku tidak ingin makan"jawab chanyeol cuek

"tidak kau harus mau,aaaaaaaaaaaa"baekhyun menyuapi chanyeol dan menyuruhnya membuka mulut,namun chanyeol tidak mau buka mulut

"aish namja itu,buka mulut muu aaaa"baekhyun kembali menyuapi chanyeol,sambil berekspresi seperti menyuapi anak bayi,chanyeol yang diperlakukan seperti itu semakin kesal saja dibuatnya.

"aku tidak mau makan,aigo yeoja ini kenapa?,menyingkir dari kuuu"chanyeol bergerak resah

"ummaaa pulang!"sapa nyonya park saat telah tiba dirumahnya,membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun mematung

"eoh? kalian sedang apa? kalian sudah baikan lagi ya?"tanya nyonya park saat melihat keadaan chanyeol dan baekhyun saat itu

"tidaaak"jawab chanyeol

"ajuma beli banyak barang? Untuk apa?"tanya baekhyun saat melihat barang belanjaan ibu chnayeol

"ini untuk chanyeol,baekhyun-ah?"

"umma tidak harus membelikan ini"kata chanyeol

"kau ini,ini sudah umma belikan,jangan banyak membantah"jawab nyonya park

"apa yang kau lakukan disini,ini sudah sore,sebentar lagi malam,cepat siap-siap"

kata nyonya park saat melihat chanyeol belum siap,chanyeol mengerti langsung naik keatas,berbeda dengan baekhyun yang dilanda dengan kebingungan

"ajuma? Memangnya chanyeol akan kemana?"tanya baekhyun polos,nyonya park menarik nafasnya dalam,lalu membuang dengan perlahan

"dia akan ke amerika baekhyun-ah"jawab nyonya park lemah.

**TENG**

rasaanya baekhyun tak percaya apa yang dia dengar barusan

"apa yang ajuma katakan?"tanya baekhyun lagi

"dia akan ke amerika baekhyun-ah,nanti malam appanya kan menjemputnya,dia ingin ikut appanya"

"kenapa?"tanya baekhyun dengan raut wajah sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"baekhyun-ah ajuma tau ini mendadak,ajuma juga shock,ini ..."belum sempat nyonya park menyelesaikan kata-katanya baekhyun telah berlari menaiki tangga,nyonya park mengerti hanya memandang sedih keatas.

.

"chanyeolieeee"baekhyun langsung masuk kekamar chanyeol

"yaakkkk,keluar aku sedang pakek baju,keluar.."chanyeol langsung memakai kaosnya dengan cepat

"chanyeol! Apa maksudmu? Kau akan keamerika?"tanya baekhyun,chanyeol tak menjawab

"kenapa tidak memberitahu nuna? Kenapa denganmu? Untuk apa kesana? ,jelaskann hikss hiksss"

"jangan menangis,aku,aku hanya kesal denganmu,"jawab chanyeol

"mianhe,nuna benar-benar minta maaf,chanyeol tidak harus pergi jauhkan,tetaplah disini,nuna mohon eum?'rayu baekhyun

"tidak,aku kesal denganmu,kau,kau"chanyeol tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya ,perasaan marahnya masih sangat kuat,ingatan tentang itu masih sangat lekat

"aku kan pergi,dan saat aku pulang nanti akan kubuktikan aku juga bisa seperti orang itu,bahkan aku akan jauh lebih baik darinya,aku akan tumbuh,dan aku pasti akan mengalahkan namja itu"kata chanyeol kemudian.

'chanyeol-ah,apa yang kau katakan,siapa maksudmu?"

"siapa lagi namja yang berciuman denganmu waktu itu"

**Deg**

"chanyeol,mianhe" baekhyun sangat menyesal

"lihat saja,saat aku kembali kesini,aku pasti akan lebih tinggi darimu"pada dasarnya chanyeol memang masih polos,dia selalu berkata apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"chanyeoool,appamu sudah datang"triak nyonya park dari bawah,chanyeol mendengarnya segera turun dengan barang-barangnya

.

"chanyeol"sapa appa chanyeol saat melihat chanyeol turun,dia langsung memeluk anaknya

"appa,aku sudah siap"kata chanyeol

"baiklah,pamit dulu pada ummamu"kata tuan park,chanyeol mengangguk

"eomma mianhe,aku pergi begini,tapi aku akan kembali nanti,aku janji,nanti aku tidak akan meninggalkan eomma lagi,eomma jangan bersedih,ini bukan perpisahan,aku mencintaimu eomma"

nyonya mengangguk dalam isakannya,dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya, baekhyun yang berada disamping juga telah terisak,chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya bersama ibunya dan melihat baekhyun disamping ibunya. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sama-sama terdiam.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi,ini keputusanku,bukan salahmu"kata chanyeol,baekhyun masih terisak berat.

"aku pasti akan membuktikan kata-kataku,lihat saja nanti,aku akan membuatmu berhenti menganggapku anak kecil bagimu,sudaah"chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun

"hikksss hikksss,arasoo aku kan lihat",Dan Chanyeol pergi dibawa appanya.

"bahkan sampai saat seperti ini,dia bahkan tidak mau memanggilku nuna sekalipun"-kata baekhyun

"baekhyun-ah,dia pasti akan kembali"kata nyonya park,baekhyun mengangguk lemas

"ngomong-ngomong,apa yang dikatakan chanyeol padamu?''

"aniiii heehehee"baekhyun tertawa cangung.

.

.

.

#10 tahun kemudian

**meolliseo bureowa nal seuchyeo jinaneun**

**neoreul tteoollige haneun iksukhan hyanggi**

**ajikkkaji neol itji motaneun geol boni babo gata**

**eonjenganeun jeo baramcheoreom heuteojigetji**

**hyanggiman namaseo nareul goerophineunde**

**mudyeojin gieok neomeoro neoreul geurida**

**sseulsseulhan barame hwinallineun chueok**

**ireoke seulpeul ttaen nuga nareul wirohaejuna**

**du nuneul gameumyeon tto niga saenggangna**

**nan tto tto honja nama i georireul tto hemaeida**

**aju jageun tteollime kkeullyeo mundeuk gogaereul deureoboni**

**uri gachi hamkke bulleotdeon geu noraega deullyeowa**

**hyanggiman namaseo nareul goerophineunde**

**mudyeojin gieok neomeoro neoreul geurida**

**sseulsseulhan barame hwinallineun chueok**

**ireoke seulpeul ttaen nuga nareul wirohaejuna**

**meoreojineun neol butjapgo sipjiman**

**eonjena geuraetdeusi neoreul itgo salgetji**

**aryeonhaetdeon neoui gieok**

**areumdawotdeon geu chueok**

**ajikdo neol darmeun hyanggiman nama**

**eoneusae haruga jeomureo gane**

**jiteun chueongman namgigo meoreojyeo gane**

**hoksirado niga tto saenggak nalkkabwa**

**amureochi anke harureul sara**

**eonjengan neol dasi mannal suga isseulkka**

**dareun sarameuro neol ijeul su isseulkka**

**nugureul mannado haengbokhaeyaman hae**

**dasineun bol su eomneun neo hyanggiman nama **

**(huh-gak-reminece lyrics)**

lantunan lagu itu terdengar disebuah kafe, disana terlihat seorang yeoja sedang sibuk melayani pengunjung kafe itu,yah itu adalah byun baekhyun,dia telah menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan memilih bekerja dari pada melanjutkan kuliahnya, aneh? Baekhyun tidak tertarik untuk kuliah,dia lebih memilih bekerja dan menghidupi dirinya,appa dan ummanya telah pensiun beberapa tahun lalu,dan telah menetap dikampung halaman sekalian untuk menjaga helmoninnya,dan tinggallah dia sendiri diSeoul, ini bukan masalah baginya,dia telah biasa mandiri,dan sekarang dia juga bukan lagi anak SMA,dia telah lama meninggalkan bangku sekolahnya,tentu sekarang dia telah dewasa.

"baekhyun,tolong antarkan pesanan ini kemeja nomor 1 ya"

seorang yeoja bermata bulat yah itu adalah yeoja yang sama yang pernah melayani dia dan chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu, dia kim kyungsoo dan dikasir ada namja berkulit susu yang bernama Kim joon myun suami dari kim kyungsoo,sebut saja suho lebih mudahnya, yang sekarang berjabat sebagai bos dari baekhyun.

"baiklahhh,akan segera datang"jawab baekhyun bersemangat,

kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia saat melihat semangat baekhyun dalam bekerja,

"dia selalu bersemangat"kata suho

"iya,dan senyumannya sangat manisss"jawab kyungsoo

"benar"

.

Ketika petang menjelang, suho terlihat merapikan tempat kasirnya.

"baekhyun,untuk hari ini sudah cukup,kau bekerja sangat keras"kata suho

"tidak,aku sangat menikamatinya"jawab baekhyun

"baekhyun,kau sudah bisa pulang,kau butuh lebih banyak istirahat"kata kyungsoo

"geunde"bantah baekhyun

"tidak,kembalilah besok,kami akan selalu menunggumu"kyungsoo membantu baekhyun membereskan barangnya

"bukan kah katanya ingin menjenguk seseorang?"tanya kyungsoo

"eumm,,aku ingin menjenguk nyonya park"jawab baekhyun

"kalau begitu kau harus pergi sekarang,nanti terlalu malam,ingat jaga dirimu"kata kyungsoo

"gomawo"balas dia segera bergegas telah menuju kealamat baru nyonya park yang telah pindah setahun setelah kepergian chanyeol ke amerika.

"ajumaaaa,,aku datang"baekhyun memasuki rumah nyonya park

"baekhyun-ah,aku sudah menunggumu,kemarilah makan malam sudah siap"sambut nyonya park

"eoh? cepat sekali,mian aku terlambat"

"tidak,ajuma mengerti,kau pasti sangat kelelahan,emmm tapi tunggu dulu,kau harus mmebersihkan diri dulu,mandilah baekhyun-ah ajuma akan menunggu" nyonya park sungguh memperlakukan baekhyun seperti putrinya sendiri.

"emm,baiklah"baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

tak lama baekhyun kembali kehadapan nyonya park dengan keadaan yang lebih segar

"nah,sekarang kan cantik"kata nyonya park

"jadi sebelumnya aku jelek?"tanya baekhyun sambil menpout bibirnya

"eh? Hahah tentu saja tidak baekhun-ah,maksud ajuma tadi kau sekarang sudah lebih cantik dari pada yang tadi,sekarang ayo kemari kita makan malam"

Baekhyun mendekati dan menduduki kursi yang telah disiapkan

"baekhyun menginap disini ya?"tanya nyonya park penuh harap

"emm mianhe ajuma,kali ini baekhyun tidak bisa menginap,aku sudah beberapa hari ini tidak sempat membersihkan rumah,aku akan pulang ya"jawab baekhyun penuh penyesalan

"tapi kan"

'mianhe ajuma"

"ajuma mengerti,lain kali datang lagi dan menginaplah"nyonya park mengangguk mengerti tentang keadaan baekhyun.

'baik, ajuma..."

"nde"

"tidakkah chanyeol mengabari ajuma?''tanya baekhyun

"emm sudah sebulan ini chanyeol tidak lagi menelpon ajuma,nomornya yang biasa dia pakai juga sudah tak dapat dihubungi,ajuma juga mencoba menghumbungi appanya,namun appanya sangat sibuk,ajuma disuruh meninggalkan pesan oleh operator"jawaban panjang dari nyonya park

"sabar ajuma,mungkin chanyeol saat ini sedang belajar keras"

"benar,ajuma merindukannya"

"nadoo"

Selesai makan baekhyun meminta ijin untuk langsung kembali kerumahnya,

Ketika sampai dirumahnya sendiri,dan saat berada didepan pintu utama rumahnya,baekhyun menyempatkan diri melirik rumah disamping yang pernah menjadi rumah chanyeol dulu,dan sekarang telah dihuni oleh orang lain, dia bisa mendengar suara anak kecil disana

"pasti dia sudah besar sekarang"-batin baekhyun. Lalu dia masuk kerumahnya.

.

.

"baekhyuun tolong antar pesanan ini"triak kyungsoo dari dapur

"baik,aku segera datang"jawab baekhyun

Dia sedang sibuk bekerja pagi ini,seperti biasa tempat ini ramai,karena letaknya yang strategis,banyak anak muda yang datang kesini, masih pagi baekhyun telah disibukkan dengan aktifitasnya.

"baekhyuuuun"panggil kyungso,baekhyun mendengarnya langsung berlari

"nde?"

"ini pesanan meja no 10 ya,"kata kyungsoo

"baik,waah menu special niiih"

"iya cepat antarkan"

"baik"baekhyun pergi dengan semangat

.

"silahkan!"baekhyun menaruh hidangan yang dipesan orang itu

"terima kasih"ucap namja itu

"tunggu"namja itu kembali memangil baekhyun saat baekhyun hendak meninggalkan tempatnya

"eoh? ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lainnya?"tanya baekhyun sopan

"tolong,saya tidak bisa makan dengan sumpit,boleh saya meminta sendok dan garpunya?"tanya namja itu sopan.

"emm tentu,tunggu sebentar"kata baekhyun,lalu dia langsung menuju dapur mencari yang diminta namja itu

"baekhyun-ah ada apa?"tanya kyungsoo saat baekhyun tergesa-gesa

"garpu dan sendook"kata baekhyun

"ini,ada apa?"tanya kyungsoo heran

"ada bule,tidak bisa makan pakek sumpit spertinya"jawab baekhyun sambil terkekeh gelii

"benarkah? Kenapa denganmu baekhyun-ah?"

"apanya?"tanya baekhyun balik

"wajahmu memerah"jawab kyungsoo

"eoh? heheheh bulenya tampaan siii hihihi"

"aigoo kau ini,cepat bawakan pesanannya"

"oke sip hihihi"

.

"maaf ini sendok dan garpunya"kata baekhyun hati-hati

"terima kasih"jawab namja itu,baekhyun tersenyum manis

"eoh? yoo disini"triak namja itu tiba-tiba,sepertinya dia sedang berbicara keseseorang yang jauh, baekhyun kaget saat namja itu berdiri

"yaampun tingginya,aigoooo namja ini tinggi sekaliii"-batin baekhyun berteriak,namun dia juga ikut menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang dipanggil namja itu.

**BRUUUUUKKKK**

**Teng-teng-teng**

Nampan yang dipegang baekhyun jatuh dan mengakibatkan bunyi yang berisik,itu terjadi setelah dia menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jatung baekhyun berdebar sangat kencang,dia sangat kaget dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba seperti ini,dia bahkan hampir terjatuh,beruntung namja yang ditabraknya menahannya.

"mianhee...jeongmal mianhee'baekhyun langsung berdiri tegak dan membungkuk berulang kali dan meminta maaf.

"gwenchana,dia temanku,duduklah aku sudah pesan"kata namja bule yang pertama tadi.

"mereka kembar kali ya? tingginya hampir sama,rambutnya juga sama-sama pirang"-batin baekhyun.

**Deg**

Namja itu melirik baekhyun membuat baekhyun kaget,dan langsung pergi dari sana.

.

"huuufffffttt" baekhyun menghembus nafas kasar

"kenapa denganmu lagi?"tanya kyungsoo

"eonie,aku,aku kaget hehhe"jawab baekhyun kikuk

"kenapa?''

"aah entahlah"

"bule yang tadi?"goda kyungsoo bersemangat

"eoh? hehe apaan sih eonni ini,tidak kok"

"yaampun baekhyun kau aneh hari ini"  
"kenapa tidak,aku bertemu orang-orang aneh hari ini"

"mwoya? Siapa yang aneh?"

"aigoo,aku akan mencek keaadaan didepan"baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo didapur yang kebingungan karenanya.

"anak itu..."-batin kyungsoo

"ada apa dengannya?"tanya suho yang barusaja masuk

kedapur,kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya,suho jadi bingung

"kenapa mereka?"-batin suho

.

.

Setelah jam kerjanya selesai baekhyun bersiap-siap pulang

"baekhyun,bisa minta tolong tidak?"tanya kyunsoo

"tentu saja,apa itu?"tanya baekhyun

"aku dan suho oppa akan makan malam untuk merayakan hari pernikahan kami,ini hanya makan malam kecil,jadi kami harus pulang cepat,tolong buang sampah ya sekalian baekhyun pulang,bisa?"tanya kyungsoo

"waahhh,asiknya yang udah nikah,momongannya kapan punya,udah mulai tua lhoooo,hihih"goda baekhyun

"aish kau ini"kyungsoo bersemu merah

" iya bisa kok,Cuma buang sampah?,anak kecil aja bisa"baekhyun segera mengambil 2 kantong plastik yang isi sampah,dan membopongnya

"selamat ya,kadonya entarrr nyusul yaa"triak baekhyun

"haha,baekhyun pulang langsung kerumah ya"triak suho

"oke boss"jawab baekhyun,baekhyun megerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah

"aigoo enaknya yang sudah menikah,coba aku juga sudah menikah,huhuhu sedihnya,umurku sudah mulai tua tapi belum ada yang mau meminangku,aigooo hehheheh"baekhyun berbicara sendiri dalam perjalanannya.

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

Baekhyun melempar kedua kantong palastik itu ketong sampah.

"hufttt selesaii,saatnya pulang" baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan berbalik berniat pulang,namun dia segera mematung setelah melihat sekumpulan pereman didepannya,

"yaampun sejak kapan mereka disitu?"-batin baekhyun

"hallo manis,sendirian?"tanya ketua geng itu dengan tampang mesum.

**Glup**

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar,dia tau dia sekarang dalam bahaya.

"ayo oppa antar pulang,hehehh"goda namja itu

"mianhe,aku bisa pulang sendiri, permisiii"baekhyun segera mencari celah untuk meninggalkan tempat itu,namun para preman itu segera mencegahnya

"aish,gadis kecil,oppa tidak menerima penolakan lho,ayoo"preman itu menarik pergerangan baekhyun,baekhyun segera melawan.

"lepaskan akuuu,lepass"baekhyun berteriak dan meronta-ronta,karena tenaganya yang lemah membuat preman itu menertawakannya.

"hahha,sudahlah tidak usah melawan,ikut saja dengan kami,nanti kita akan segera pulang kok hahhaahh"

"lepasss"triak baekhyun

"LEPASKAN DIA!"triak seseorang didepan sana,membuat baekhyun dan para pereman itu menoleh kearah asal suara.

"siapa kau?"tanya salah satu preman itu

"lepaskan dia!"triak namja itu lagi,namja itu turun dari motornya dan menampakkan diri

"bocaahhh asing mau apa kau,jangan ikut campur urusan kami"triak ketua preman itu

"aku tidak ikut campur urusan kalian,aku hanya ikut campur urusan gadis itu" namja itu menunjuk baekhyun,baekhyun merasa bingung,dia merasa tidak kenal dengan namja yang didepannya itu.

"nona pelayan kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya namja itu,baekhyun hanya mematung.

"heh bocah tengikk,pergi sana"seorang dari preman itu berteriak keras membuat suara mengema karena itu lorong sempit.

**BUG**

Seseorang dari salah satu geng itu melayangkan pukulannya kenamja itu,tak sempat mengelak pukulan itu berhasil mengenai pipi kanannya

"iashhhh"desis namja itu

**Bug**

**Bag**

**Bug**

Terjadilah pertarungan antara namja itu dan para gengster itu,kini mereka sibuk dalam perkelahian itu,baekhyun bisa saja kabur,namun langkahnya kaku,dia hanya mematung dan melihat pertempuran itu,baekhyun telah dipenuhi ketakutan,air matanya telah memenuhi pipi mulusnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa nona?"tanya namja itu setelah berhasil mengalahkan semua preman itu,baekhyun mengeleng lemah,seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"anda mengenali saya?"tanya baekhyun hati-hati

"apa kau tidak mengigatku?"tanya namja itu lagi,baekhyun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

"aigoo ingatanmu buruk sekali,aku pengunjung yang mendatangi kafe tempatmu bekerja tadi pagi? Tidak kah kau ingat nona?"tanya namja itu

"eoh? bule itu ya?"tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba,namja itu berkekeh geli melihat wajah polos baekhyun

"hahha,perkenalkan aku bukan bule,aku wu yi fan,kau bisa memanggilku kriss,aku memang memiliki darah campuran orang asing"kata namja itu bangga.

"anyeong haseyo,saya byun baekhyun,terima kasih telah menolongku"balas baekhyun sambil sedikit menunduk.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

'emm aku hanya ingin membuang sampah"jawab baekhyun gugup

"geureyo,sebaiknya kau segera pulang,tidak baik anak gadis berada diluar,nanti orang-orang seperti tadi akan menganggumu"  
"ndee,gomawo"baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki

"tunggu"kata kris

"emm ayo aku antar"tawar kris

"tidak terima kasih aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"tidaak,ayooo"kris menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan menyuruhnya naik motornya

"Ini pakek helm nya"kris memberikan helm itu pada baekhyun

**Dreeet dreeeeet**

Handphone kris bergetar dalam sakunya

"eoh halooo"sapa kriss

"HYUUUng kau dimana? ,lama sekali,cepat pulang"triak seseorang dari seberang

"sabarlah aku,akan segera pulang"jawab kris

**Pip**

"kau sedang terburu-buru?"tanya baekhyun

"kawanku terluka,aku memecahkan gelas,dan tanpa sengaja dia menginjaknya karena tak melihatnya"jelas kriss

"bagaimana keadaannya?,dia baik-baik saja?"tanya baekhyun lagi

"kakinya berdarah"jawab kris tenang

"kalau begitu kenapa kau keluar?kau harus membantunya,kau segera harus pulang" baekhyun panik

"iya,aku keluar untuk membeli perban dan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya,tapi benar juga,darahnya pasti belum berhenti,kau bagaimana?"

"tidak apa-apa aku akan pulang sendiri"baekhyun hendak menuruni motor besar itu,namun namja itu kembali menarik baekhyun

"tidak,kau akan ikut saja'' kris segera melaju motornya dengan kecepatan tingiii

"haduuuh,aku takuutttt"triak baekhyun

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk kris sampai diapartemennya,dan dia juga membawa baekhyun bersamanya

"ayo masuk"kris mempersilahkan baekhyun masuk saat mereka telah sampai didepan didepan pintu apartemennya

"kau lama sekaliiii"triak seorangg namja didalam sana,dia duduk diatas lantai dengan memegang kakinya yang kelihatan berdarah

"maaf,terjadi sesuatu"jawab kris ,namja itu melirik baekhyun,baekhyun menjadi canggung

"jangan melihatnya begitu,kau bisa membuatnya ketakutan"kata kris

"aku yang membawanya kesini"kata kris lagi

"anyeong haseyo"sapa baekhyun hati-hati,pasalnya wajah namja itu tidak seramah kris,dia terlihat sedikit dingin.

"sinii"kris menarik kaki namja itu,agak kasar

"omooo,appoo,pelan-pelan"triak namja itu kesakitan

"ini udah pelan tau"triak kris lagi

"boleh aku bantu?"tanya baekhyun,kris dan namja itu menoleh

"kau bisa?"tanya kris

"emm,dari pada begitu,kau sangat kasar dia akan semakin sakit nanti"kata baekhyun

"baiklah"kata kris

"bawa dia kesofa dulu"titah baekhyun,kris mengerti membantu mengangkat temanya kesofa,setelah namja itu telah berada disofa baekhyun menghampirinya dan duduk dibawah,lalu menarik kaki namja yang terluka itu

"eoh? bahkan pecahan kacanya masih ada?"baekhyun kaget saat melihat luka namja itu,pecahan kaca maih berada didalam daging namja itu.

'emm itu"kris jadi merasa bersalah.

"apa kau membelikan obat bius?"tanya baekhyun

"ada? Apa kau bisa?"tanya kris ragu

"aku memang bukan perawat tapi,aku pernah diajarkan ibuku,ibuku seorang perawat"jelas baekhyun

"ini"kris memberikan semua perlengakapan yang dia beli tadi keapotek.

"tahan ya,ini akan sakit karena kau terluka,setelah itu kakimu tidak akan merasakan apa-apa"jelas baekhyun seperti seorang perawat sungguhan,kris mengangguk dan sangat serius,beda namja yang terluka itu malah diam saja.

"akkkkkggthhhh"triak namja itu saat mata suntikan itu memasuki kulit dan dangingnya,baekhyun sampai merinding,baru kali ini baekhyun menangani orang sakit,walaupun dia pernah diajarkan sedikit oleh ibunya

"tahanlah,,ini sudah,kita tinggal menunggu obatnya bereaksi"kata baekhyun setelah suntikan itu telah selesai dia lakukan.

"dia akan baik-baik saja?"tanya kris khawatir,baekhyun mengangguk

"aku rasa tidak rugi aku membawamu kesini"kata kris,baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

Hanya 5 menit obat itu telah beraksi

"kakiku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi"kata namja itu

"benarkah?"tanya baekhyun,namja itu mengangguk

"kalau begitu kita bisa mulai mencabut pecahan kaca itu"kata baekhyun,baekhyun telah memegang pisau bedah dan penjempit alat bedah dan mengarahkan kekaki namja itu

"kau tidak akan melukaiku kan?"tanya namja itu

"tenang saja,aku sudah pengalaman,dulu aku pernah membedah adikku heehheh"jawab baekhyun

"adikmu?"guman namja itu,baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sendiri

**FLASHBACK on**

"channie bertahanlah kau akan segera sembuh''kata baekhyun,sibuk mengerjai kaki chanyeol yang terluka akibat terjatuh dari sepeda,baekhyun menlap darah pada luka itu

"chanie tutup mata ne"kata baekhyun,chanyeol hanya menurutinya

"apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya chnayeol

"tidak,nuna hanya melakukan apa yang pernah eomma ajarkan,jadi tenang saja"kata baekhyun,chanyeol percaya saja.

"baekhyun ada apa?"tanya eomma baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang mengahmpiri chanyeol dan baekhyun diteras samping

"YA AMPUN baekhyun,apa yang kau lakukan pada chanyeol?"triak umma baekhyun,chanyeol membuka matanya

"eomma,aku menjahit luka chanie"jawab baekhyun polos

"aigo baekhyun,bukan begitu cara jahitnya,luka chnayeol tidak begitu besar,luka ini tidak membutuhkan jahitan,aigoo kau makin membuat lukannya melebar,chanyeol apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?"tanya nyonya byun,chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa dia hanya mengangguk kaku

"kau tidak sakit?"tanya nyonya byun lagi,chanyeol hanya mengelengkan kepalanya,dia tidak tau kalau kakinya telah gagal bedah oleh baekhyun.

"aku sudah membiusnya umma,jadi dia tidak akan merasakan apa-apa"kata baekhyun

"aigo kalian berdua"akhirnya nyonya byunlah yang menyelesaikan pembedahan itu.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"tahan yaaaa'kata baekhyun,namja itu sangat khawatir,baekhyun juga gugup,keringat mengalir dipelipisnya,lalu kris datang membantunya menlap kriangatnya,seperti acara beda sungguhan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan pecahan itu dengan hati-hati,dan sangat hati-hati

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Semua jantung berdetak kencang,ketiga insan yang berada diruang yang sama itu berdetak kencang dan keteganggan menyelimuti keadaan disana.

"oke sudah keluar"kata baekhyun,kris dan namja itu menghembuskan nafas lega

"kita harus jahit lukanya sekarang"kata baekhyun

"tunggu,kau bisa melakukannya?"tanya namja itu

"bisa kok tenang saja"

"jangan sampai menjahit seperti menjahit kain"kata namja itu dingin

"aishh namja ini menjengkelkan"-batin baekhyun

"kau meremehkanku?"tanya baekhyun

"tidaaak"jawab namja itu,lalu baekhyun menjahit dengan teliti dan extra hati-hati sekali,dan berakhir dengan bagus,tidak seperti dulu waktu dia membedah chanyeol.

'aahh syukurlah,terimakasih telah membantu ya'kata kris

"sama-sama,kau juga telah membantuku"jawab kembali melirik namja itu

"gomawo"kata namja itu cuek

"aishh,dia menyebalkan"-batin baekhyun

Setelah semuanya selesai kris mengantarkan baekhyun pulang

"kau baru pulang?"tanya nyonya park didepan pintu rumah baekhyun

"eoh ajuma? Sejak kapan disana?"tanya baekhyun

"aku sudah beberapa jam yang lalu,apa kau baik-baik aja baekhyun? Kau membuat ku khawatirr"kata nyonya park

"mianhe ajuma,aku baik-baik saja"jawab baekhyun

.

"ada apa malam-malam ajuma kesini,kan ajuma bisa menelponku untuk kesana"kata baekhyun saat berada diruang tamu rumahnya

"baekhyun ah,ajuma pikir ajuma tidak bisa menunggumu datang kerumah,ajuma ingin segera menemuimu"

"ada apa?" tanya baekhyun binggung

"ajuma mendapat kabar gembira baekhyun-ah'kata nyonya park bersemangat

"apa itu?"tanya abekhyun penasaran

"chanyeol telah kembali keseoul"kata nyonya park mantap,rasanya waktu telah berhenti,baekhyun merasakan senang yang luar biasa.

"sungguh?"tanya baekhyun,nyonya park mengangguk mantap dan telah mengeluarkan air matanya,baekhyun juga tak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya,air mata bahagia itu juga telah menetes,dia dan nyonya park menangis bahagia,mereka telah menanti 10 tahun untuk kepulangan seorang park chanyeol.

"baekhyun-ah,malam ini ikut ajuma ya,kau harus menginap dirumah,karena besok pagi chanyeol akan pulang kerumah"kata nyonya park

"baik,aku akan menyiapkan pakaian gantiku"baekhyun segera menaiki tangga rumahnya dan mengemaskan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan disana,dan segera turun menemu nyonya park,setelah itu mereka menuju rumah nyonya park dan baekhyun akan menginap disana malam ini.

Keesokan paginya, dimana hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu,nyonya park dan juga baekhyun telah siap sedia dengan kepulangan chanyeol,mereka bahkan bangun pagi sekali,menyiapkan semuanya, karena chanyeol akan pulang pagi,pastinya dia akan sarapan disana,sempatkah makan? -_-

"ajuma,''baekhyun mengenggam tangan nyonya park,nyonya park juga.

**Tok**

**Tok**

"masuk"kata nyonya park dari dalam rumah  
"ini pasti dia,aku ingin segera melihat perubahannya"-batin baekhyun

"anyeong haseyo"sapa namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata

"kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya baekhyun kecewa

"aish kau juga?"kata namja itu

"kau chanyeol?"tanya nyonya park

"tidak ajuma,aku wu yi fan,biasanya orang memanggilku kriss"jelas kris sebagai namja tadi

"itu chanyeol"kata kris menujuk seorang namja yang tak kalah tinggi darinya,masuklah chanyeol

"chanyeoooll...chanyeolll anakku"lirih nyonya park dan segera mengahampiri chanyeol dan memeluknya,tangisannya telah pecah saat melihat anak semata wayangnya yang telah tumbuh pesat

"eommaa,aku pulang"sapa chanyeol

Baekhyun masih mematung ditempatnya

"baekhyun-ah bukankah kau ingin bertemu chanyeol juga?"tanya nyonya park

"namja ini chanyeol?"tanya baekhyun polos, kris menahan tawanya

"jadi ini yeoja yang kau maksud chanyeol?"ledek kris

**TAK**

Chanyeol menginjak kaki kris,baekhyun dan chanyeol sama-sama diam dalam saling memandang

"aku tidak percaya dia chanyeol"kata baekhyun kemudian,kris dan nyonya park mengerutkan alisnya

"kau harus percaya"kata chanyeol,baekhyun hanya terdiam

"kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya?"tanya chanyeol

"chanyeol tidak sedingin kau"kata baekhyun

"geureyo,bukankah kau ingin aku berubah,dan sekarang aku kembali untuk membuktikan perkataanku 10 tahun yang lalu"kata chanyeol tegas

Baekhyun mengantup bibirnya menahan isakannya,namun air matanya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi,hati yang telah dipenuhi rindu#cie cie...:D(nyempil dikit gpp kan? Heheheheh)

"kenapa menangis?"tanya chanyeol

"siapa yang menangis hikss"jawab baekhyun sambil menlap air matanya kasar.

"kau sudah tua masih saja menangis"jawab chanyeol

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun

**GREB **

Sebuah pelukan hangat menghampiri baekhyun.

"kau harus menerima kenyataan,kalau aku sekarang tampan hehe"kata chanyeol pede -_-

"kan aku sudah bilang aku akan tumbuh tampan,dan melebihi namja itu,aku kan lebih baik darinya bahkan aku pernah bilang aku akan tinggi melibihi dirimu"kata chnayeol

"paboo,bukan seperti itu juuga hikss kau hikss sangat tinggi"kata baekhyun

"dan tampan"jawab chanyeol lagi

"dan menyebalkan"tambah baekhyun

"lalu mana,kai hyung?"tanya chanyeol

"apa? Aku tidak pernah berhubungannya lagi setelah kau pergi,dia juga pergi kejepang karena aku..."

"kenapa?"

"akuuu"

"apaa?"  
"aku bilang aku akan menunggumu"'

"jadi?"  
"jadi sekarang ayo cepat makan,eomma sudah dari tadi menunggu"kata nyonya park memecahkan suasana

"benar ajuma,aku sudah dari tadi lapar hhheh kami sengaja tidak makan dulu biar bisa makan masakanmu ajuma heheh"saut kris

"ayo kris kita makan"nyonya park mengajak kris

"geureyo,sayang sekali padahal aku ingin menemuinya"chanyeol mengahampiri kemeja makan

"untuk apa,bukannya kau tidak suka dengannya dari awal?"tanya baekhyun polos

"chanyeol sayang kenapa kau berjalan begitu,kenapa kakimu?"tanya nyonya park saat melihat chanyeol berjalan agak pincang

"mianhe ajuma,semalam aku memecahkan gelas,dan dia menginjaknya,dia jadi teluka,ini salahku"kata kris merasa bersalah

"eoh tidak kris ,jangan begitu,kau juga pasti tidak sengaja melakukannya,chanyeol kau sudah kedokter?"tanya nyonya park

"sudah ma,aku menemui dokter yang sama yang pernah membedahku waktu kecil saat aku jatuh dari sepeda,dan hampir membuat lututku tidak tau bentuknya lagi"kata chanyeol,nyonya park mengerutkan alisnya,dan berusaha mengingat

"maksudmu?"kata nyonya park

"iya umma"jawab chanyeol

"baekhyun?"lirih nyonya park

"eoh? hehe,semalam aku ketempatnya,karena aku telah diselamatkan oleh kris,dan kris membawaku keapartemennya,aku melihatnya teluka,jadi aku yang ituin dia heheh"jawab baekhyun malu-malu

"jadi kau tidak langsung kembali kerumah? Dan tinggal diapartmen kris? Kau anak nakal,tidak tau umma sangat merindukanmu"

"maaf " chanyeol cengiran sambil merangkul ummanya

"oeh? Bahkan umma tidak lihat tadi sakitnya,segitu senangnya kau kembali chanyeol,seperti janjimu juga pada umma,kau tidak akan meninggalkan umma lagi kan?"tanya nyonya park,chanyeol menganggkuk mantap

"kami akan akan mengurus kuliah disini ajuma"kata kris

"baguslah"jawab nyonya park

"baekhyun akan kuliah dimana?,kita bisa mendaftar sama-sama"tanya kris,yang lainnya menjadi terdiam

"kris? Chanyeol tidak pernah bilang?"tanya nyonya park

"apa?"kris bingung

"baekhyun lebih tua dari chanyeol sembilan tahun,jadi..."kata nyonya park

**TENG**

Kris kaget bukan main

"jadiiii?

Chanyeoll?

Bagaimana bisa?

itu?

kau tidak bilang padaku?

Aigoooo aku bisa gillaa"triak kris

"hhahhaha"semuanya tertawa.

.

Setelah siap makan chanyeol mengajak baekhyun keluar,

"tempat ini tidak berubah"kata chanyeol

"eummmm"guman baekhyun

Mereka mendatangi tempat chanyeol pernah membawa baekhyun, di bukit kecil yang dekat dengan pinggiran kota, karena ini sudah malam,karena sudah malam air lautnya memantul cahaya kerlap-kerlip lampu kota.

"sangat indaaah"guman baekhyun

"Geureyo,"chanyeol memandang baekhyun

"baekhyun!"panggil chnayeol,baekhyun menoleh

"panggil aku nunaaa"kata baekhyun

"siapa yang sudi"jawab chanyeol,

"kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku nuna sekali pun"

"untuk apa,aku kan namjachingumu"

"aku nunamu"

"geureyo,aku kan memanggilmu nuna sekali saja,untuk pertama pertama dan terakhir kalinya"kata chanyeol

"eoh? kenapa begitu?"

"karena nanti,kau yang harus memanggilku oppa"

"kenapa aku harus memanggilmu oppa,aku lebih tua darimu"bantah baekhyun

"paboo karena nanti kau sudah menjadi istriku"jawab chanyeol,baekhyun terdiam seribu kata,

"kau selalu seenaknya hikss hiksss"

"aku tau kau senang aku mengatakannya, sudahhh kau sudah tua masih suka menangiss,aigooo"chanyeol emmbawa baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Lalu chanyeol melerai pelukanya,dan memandang dalam mata baekhyun begitu juga baekhyun

"dengar baik-baik aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu,kau hanya ingin aku memanggilmu nuna bukan?"kata chanyeol serius,baekhyun mengangguk lemah

"dengarkan,aku hanya mengucapnya sekali,dan tak akan mengulanginya"

Baekhyunmengangguk lagi dan menunggu bibir chanyeol mengucap kata yang tak pernah dia ucapkan padanya, chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun sehingga keningnya dan baekhyun bertemu.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Kedua jantung mereka sedang berpacu.

"NUNA!"chanyeol telah mengucapkan sebutan itu,baekhyun merasakan ada yang membuatnya ingin menangis,rasanya bahagia saat chanyeol mau memanggilnya nuna,kembali butiran bening itu jatuh dari matanya.

"kaja pulang"ajak chanyeol kemudian memecahkan suasana,dan berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun

"yaaakkk"triak baekhyun,bagaimana seorang park chanyeol merusak suasa,padahal dia sedang dalam perasaan senang dan haru,dengan tiba-tiba manusia bak tiang bendera itu mengajaknya pulang-_-

.

.

"bagaimana bisa kau ini tidak bilang padaku?"tanya kris saat chanyeol telah pulang

"apa?"tanya chanyeol cuek

"yeoja yang kau ceritakan itu,ternyata lebih tua dari mu"

"emm kan tetatp yeoja namannya"

"bahkan dia tua dari 9 tahun?"

"terus?"tanya chanyeol

"bagaiamana bisa dia masih memiliki wajah begitu imut,aku pikir dia lebih muda dari kita"kata kris sewot-_-

"iya hyung saja yang memang sudah tua dan keriput"

"heiiiii,,,park"triak kris,chanyeol hanya tertawa menganggapinya.

.

#Keesokan paginya

Pagi yang terasa indah,cuaca cerah dan udara yang segar,sangat cocok untuk jalan-jalan.

"ajuma,chanyeol mana?"tanya kris turun dari lantai atas

"eoh? kris? Chanyeol sudah keluar dari tadi bersama baekhyun"jawab nyonya park

"aigoooo"gumam kris

.

.

.

"jadi kita akan kemana?"tanya baekhyun

"ketempat yang pernah kita datangi waktu kencan pertama kita"jawab chanyeol yang sedang menyetir mobilnya

"memanngnya kemana?kapan kita kencan? Emang dulu pernah?"tanya baekhyun binggung.

"kesini"jawab chanyeol sambil memakirkan mobilnya

"kajja"ajak chanyeol,baekhyun keluar mobil ragu-ragu

"ayolaaahhh"chanyeol akhirnya menarik tangan baekhyun dan menyeretnya masuk ketempat yang dimaksud chanyeol

**Ting**

Bunyi lonceng saat dia membuka pintu itu

"mau pesan apa?'sapa pelayannya

"eoh baekhyuuun?"kata pelayan itu

"eoh suho oppaaa"lirih baekhyun lemah,suho terlihat bingung

"kau bilang akan keluar dengan seseorang?"tanya suho penuh selidik

"ini namjachingumu baekhyun?"tanya suho pelan

"anyeong hyung,lama tidak bertemu"sapa chanyeol ramah

"eoh? anyeong?"suho dibuat binggung

"aku namjachungu baekhyun masa lupa hyung"kata chanyeol

"apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?'tanya suho

"hyung semakin tua ternyata"jawab chanyeol

"suho oppa,itu chanyeol"kata baekhyun

**Deg**

Rasanya suho tidak percaya

"chanyeol? Maksudmu? Anak itu?"tanya suho lagi

"apa baekhyun berpacaran dengan namja lain selain aku saat aku tidak ada disini?"tanya chnayeol

"chanyeol? Adik yang waktu itu itu,aigoo kau sudah besaarr,aku sungguh tidak bisa percaya ini"kata suho saat mengingatnya

"jadi hari ini hari kencan kalian?"tanya suho mengoda baekhyun

"Iya hyung,kau selalu cerewet tenyata"kata chanyeol

"tidak usah pesan,aku akan menyiapkan yang special buat kalian"kata suho dan langsung berlari kedapur,membuat chanyeol bingung dan baekhyun merasa tidak enak

"sepi?''kata chanyeol memecahkan suasana yang hening disana,saat meraka menunggu kemunculan suho kembali.

"iya ini kan masih sangat pagi"jawab baekhyun

"baekhyuuuuun"seseorang berteriak dan menghampiri baekhyun

"eoh? yang mana chanyeol?"tanya yeoja itu sebagai kyungsoo,baekhyun menunjuk chanyeol didepannya

"omona chanyeol? Sungguh beda sekali,aku dengar dari suho oppa tadi,aigoo"kyungsoo exited

"anyeong haseyo nuna,aku chanyeol"sapa chanyeol,sambil berdiri dan membungkuk

"aigoo tingginya,jadi baekhyun ini kado buat ku yang kau maksud itukan?"tanya kyungsoo

"apa maksud eoni?"tanya abekhyun bingung

"kan bilang mau kasih kado,jadi kadonya mau mengenalkan namjachingu secara resmi kan?"tanya kyungsoo bersemangat.

"aishh itu bukan,bukan begitu..."jelas baekhyun,dia bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk ini.

"kan aku juga pernah mengenalkannya sebagai yeojachingu secara resmi"kata chanyeol

"benar,jadi kapan kau akan menikahi baekhyun?,jangan lama-lama dia udah mulai tua lhooo hheheheh"tanya kyungsoo sambil mengoda baekhyun,baekhyun yang mendengar dikata udah tua hanya menekuk wajahnya.

"segera nuna,dalam bulan ini"jawab chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat baekhyun terkejut bukan main

"itu bagusss sekali"jawab kyungsoo antusias

"apa yang kau katakan,kaukan akan kuliah dulu"bantah baekhyun

"siapa bilang?"tanya chanyeol

"bukan kah kris sudah bilang kalian akan mengurus kuliah disini"

"itu hanya untuknya,tidak untukku,aku pulang hanya akan menikahimu sesuai yang sudah aku rencanakan"jawab chanyeol

"aigooo aku merasa ikut bahagia"kata kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap air matanya,chanyeol lalu memeluknya.

"itu tidak bisa chanyeol-ah kau harus kuliah dulu,nanti kau mau makan apa tanpa pekerjaan aish"kata baekhyun

"hahahh,soal makan kau bisa duduk santai dirumah nanti sebagai nyonya park baekhyun-ahh"jawab chanyeol

"lalu bagaimana?"tanya kyungsoo

"aku akan membawanya keamerika bersamaku,appaku menyerahkan salah satu perusahaannya kepadaku jika aku sudah menikah"jelas chanyeol

"kau akan meninggalkan ajuma lagi"tanya baekhyun

"dia juga akan ikut bersama kita,lagian appa juga sendirin disana,mereka sudah sama-sama tua,aku rasa tidak salahnya mereka berbaikan kan.?"jawab chanyeol

"tapi..."

"sudahlah jangan mengeluh,nuna minta sebatang bunga"kata chanyeol

"untuk apaa? Eoh oke?!"kyungsoo langsung konek,dan segera berlari memetik bunga mawah yang dia tanam didepan kafenya. Lalu dia kembali dengan sebatang bunga dan juga suho yang telah membawa hidangan.

"gomawo"kata chanyeol saat dia telah menerima bunganya,lalu dia berlutut dihadapan baekhyun dan mnyodorkan bunganya.

"byun baekhyun maukah kau menikah denganku?"kata chanyeol langsung kepointnya

Baekhyun kaget keluar biasa kaget,apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ini? Ada apa? Apa yang dia lakukan? Ini mengagetkan_itu gemuruh dalam batin baekhyun saat ini

"aishh tidak romantis sama sekalii"jawab baekhyun kesal sambil menpout bibirnya.

"aish yeoja ini selalu banyak maunya,baiklah kemariiiii"chanyeol lansung menarik tengkuk baekhyun,dan memberi baekhyun sebuah ciuman,membuat baekhyun melototkan matanya,ini sangat diluar dugaannya terlebih chanyeol menciumnya didepan bossnya. Kedua bibir itu bertaut tanpa nafsu. Yang ada, hanya perasaan tulus Chanyeol yang tersalur.

Kyungsoo dan suho saling berpelukan,kyungsoo telah menagis bahagia,dan membiarkan mereka berdua,bahkan mereka telah memasang papan yang bertulisan,"**hari ini tutup sementara**"

Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada baekhyun untuk menyudahinya,namun chanyeol tidak peduli,namun chanyeol mengerti dia melepasnya

"KAUUUU!"triak baekhyun dalam nafasnya masih terengah-enggah.

"aku tau kau sudah menerimaku"jawab chanyeol stay cool.

"nuna,kami akan pergi sekarang"kata chanyeol

"cepat sekali"kata kyungsoo

'lain kali kami akan mengunjungi kalian lagi,ada yang harus kami selesaikan"

"baiklah,baekhyun selamat yaaaa"kata kyungsoo senang

"emmm"baekhyun mengangguk lemas.

.

Semua yang terjadi hari ini itu bagi baekhyun membuatnya kena serangan jantung,terlalu cepat,terlalu tiba-tiba,bahkan diluar dugaannya.

"yaaaa"panggil chanyeol saat mereka dalam mobil

"mwo?"

"paggil aku oppa sekarang"

"mwoyaa,untuk apa aku harus melakukannya,ada juga kau yang harus memanggilku nuna"

"kau tidak akan melakukannya?"chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya

"eoh?'baekhyun terkaget

"kau?'chanyeol mendekati baekhyun

"mau apa kau?''tanya baekhyun garang,dan itu tidak berhasil#woii wajah lho imut baek lo mesti sadar(gw nyempil lagi :D)

"aaaaaa"triak baekhyun saat chanyeol semakin dekat dengannya

"dengar,kau akan segera menikah denganku,jadi biasakan dirimu memanggilku oppa,eummm"kata chanyeol dengan jarak tinggal sesenti lagi,baekhyun gugup dan hanya mengangguk lemah,dia hanya pasrah,melawanpun sama saja.

"coba? Aku ingin mendengarkannya"kata chanyeol

"emm nanti saja,ayo cepat menyetir"baekhyun mendorong paksa chanyeol.

"aku ingin dengar sekarang"

"aishhh"elak baekhyun

"**opppaaaa**"triak baekhyun segera saat melihat chanyeol kembali mendekatinya

"hehheheh,bagusss,pintar"kata chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala baekhyun sayang :D, baekhyun mendengus dalam diam.

"apa? Ada yang kau inginkan lagi?"tanya chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun menguman tidak jelas,dan lagi-lagi dia mendekati dirinya dengan baekhyun

"aniyo,,menyingkiirrr"baekhyun mendorong bahu chanyeol,chanyeol hanya mengkekeh geli,dia berhasil mengerjai baekhyun rupanya.

.

"ommaaa..."panggil chanyeol saat tiba dirumahnya

"chanyeol sayang baru pulang?"sambut nyonya park

"omma aku ingin bica serius dengan eomma"

"apa? Apalagi chanie kali ini?"tanya eommanya gelisah

"aku akan menikahi baekhyun dalam bulan ini"kata chanyeol

"apaaa? Itu terlalu cepat,kau harus kulaih dulu sayang"

"tidak umma,nanti perut baekhyun segera membesar"kata chanyeol

"apa maksudmu?"tanya nyonya park bingung

"aku sudah memperkosanya"kata chanyeol

"tidaaak begitu ajumaa''elak baekhyun,nyonya park serasa diserang jantungan -tiba nafasnya terhenti

"apa chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan pada baekhyun?"triak kriss

"tidak ajuma,ajuma tenang,kami tidak melakukan apa-apa,sungguh ajumaaa"jelas baekhyun panik sambil menenangkan eommanya chanyeol.

"benarkah itu baekhyun?"tanya nyonya park sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"iya,chanyeol berbohong"kata baekhyun

"AISH ANAK INI SANGAT NAKALL,KAU MASIH SAJA BELUM BERUBAH EOH,RASAKAN INI"nyonya park memukul anaknya bertubi-tubi yang telah sempat membuatnya serangan jantung.

"aigo umma apooooo,aishhh"chanyeol segera lari dari hantaman ibunya,dia tidak lari sendiri dia menarik baekhyun juga

"anak nakaal"umpat nyonya park sambil memegang vas bunga

"tenang ajuma tenang"kata kriss,,

"hahhahahah"chanyeol tertawa bahagia dalam kamarnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada eomma mu?"tanya baekhyun sambil marah-marah

"apa?'tanya chanyeol balik

"aish menyingkir aku mau keluar"baekhyun mendorong chanyeol

"kau mau kemana?"tanya chanyeol

"lepass,aku mau pulang"  
"kau tidur disini saja,kemarii"chanyeol menarik baekhyun

"lepaskan! siapa yang mau tidur denganmu,yaaakkk chanyeol kita tidak bisa tidur bersama"

"kenapa tidak,dulu kau juga pernah tidur denganku"

"itu dulu kau masih kecil,sekarang kau sudah besaar"

"kan lebih bagus,kemarilah karena kau sudah besar kan lebih baik hahahhaha"chanyeol menarik baekhyun paksa#ternyata dia tidak pernah berubah yah pemirsah :D

"yaakkk,andwaee,ajumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"triak kan pilu baekhyun,dan mulai saat itulah kehidupan baru akan dijalani baekhyun dan chanyeol. :D

** THE END**

Oke fix udah siapp hahahhahahahha#ketawa nista

Maaf ceritanya gx romantis,aku bukan orang yang romantis soalnya,halah,Thanksss buat cemuanya#civok atu-atu.(jangan pada muntah,pura-pura aja engga :D hihi)

MOHON RCL nya,kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan


End file.
